pvzplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Chomper
If you were looking for the Jazwares Chomper, click here. First Design The first design Chomper has a three leaf base with a purple stem connecting to it, the purple stem also has a green ring around it, the head is purple and has a mouth with several teeth, the Chomper's face has black eyes with white pupils and a big nose Trivia * The first design and second design can come with a purple stringed suction cup. * It's very rare to see the first design Chomper with golden spikes. Luigifan has a first design with golden spikes. Where to Buy The first design Chomper can easily be found on eBay, AliExpress, and Amazon. Second Design The second design Chomper has a three leaf base with a green stem connecting to it, it also has a purple head with a face and some yellow spikes at the top, the face has black eyes with white pupils, a big nose, and a mouth. Trivia * The second design and third design originated from this fanart that can be viewed in this video. This fanart is also probably why the plushes have eyes. ** The fanart being created was most likely due to this piece of concept art with chomper having eyes. * The first design and second design can come with a purple stringed suction cup. Where to Buy The second design Chomper is somewhat hard and uncommon to find, your best bet is eBay. Third Design The third design Chomper is very similar to the second design, the only difference is that it has a Football Zombie in it's mouth, other then that, it shares basically everything from the second design. Trivia * The second design and third design originated from this fanart that can be viewed in this video. This fanart is also probably why the plushes have eyes. ** The fanart being created was most likely due to this piece of concept art with chomper having eyes. * The third design was mainly sold as a keychain, they made a bigger design too but it was in limited quantities and was quite rare, until 2017 when they re-released the third design Chomper. Where to Buy The third design Chomper is very easy to find on eBay, Amazon, and AliExpress, as for the original design, you might be able to find it on eBay if you check everyday. There is also a listing for a big sized version on Amazon here and a listing on AliExpress here. The AliExpress listing is currently out of stock, but it may come back someday. Prototype? This image was discovered on July 30, 2019. It shows a First Design Chomper with no eyes and what looks like bigger teeth, it is standing next to the Prototype Conehead. Another Prototype? There is a Chomper plush that has a dark purple head instead of light purple, the plush was apparently obtained at a arcade machine, it is in a gallery of PvZ plushes. Category:Plants